


in a world uncertain say (you’ll be my stone)

by orphan_account



Series: always on my mind [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: ;), Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hickeys, I promise, M/M, Making Out, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pepper is badass boss lady, Precious Peter Parker, She’s also a little shit, anyway hope you enjoy, basically Peter decides to mark Harley up and show tennessee he’s his, harley has to go home to tennesee, he says goodbye to Harley in ways that involve locked doors, hope ya’ll enjoy, i made an early update because quarantine is kicking my ass, it’s sad-ish, lol it’s funny I promise, next chap will involve more MJ and ned, nothin explicit tho, see ya later, tony accidentally overhears Peter and Harley having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: READ FROM BEGINNING OF SERIES FOR UNDERSTANDING~“I want to stay like this... forever.”Peter laughs, and Harley rolls on top of him. “I also want to stay on top of you forever.”“That can be temporarily arranged.”~Harley has to go home to Rose Hill. He and Peter spend a thorough afternoon saying goodbye before he really has to go.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Natasha Romanov, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: always on my mind [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642360
Comments: 24
Kudos: 350





	in a world uncertain say (you’ll be my stone)

“I’m going to miss you.”

Peter snuggles deeper into Harley’s shirt, nuzzling his nose into Harley’s neck. “I know. I’ll miss you too.”

Harley sighs, rubbing little circles into Peter’s stomach. “Fuck, I want this summer to last forever.”

Peter just wiggles farther into Harley’s grasp. “All good things come to an end, I guess.” He presses his lips to Harley’s neck, nibbling a little hickey there. “I wanna mark you up though, before you go. Wanna show Tennessee you’re mine.”

Harley tilts his head, allowing Peter better access. “Fuck,” he groans.

Peter giggles, lips sending vibrations between them. “Maybe I’ll go farther then your neck. There’s so much more of you for me to claim, yah know?”

“Yeah,” Harley gasps. “That’d be- that’d be good.”

Peter just chuckles, tugging the neckline of Harley’s v-neck down, pressing a kiss to his Adam’s apple, then his sternum. He moves to Harley’s shoulder, biting down. Harley’s hips jerk. “Fuck,” he murmurs into Peter’s ear. “How the fuck are you- god-“

Peter licks his lips. “Do you wanna go somewhere private and continue?”

Harley looks him dead in the eye. “Do you even need to ask.”

Peter grabs his shoulders, hauling him to his feet. They manage to stumble out of the room, towards the bedroom. Peter walks Harley through, then pushes him down on the bed. 

Peter pulls his shirt off, throwing it to the side. He positions himself so one knee is on either side of Harley’s hips. 

Reaching down, Peter cups the back of Harley’s neck in his hand, hauling him up into a bruising kiss. He drops Harley back down, pulling off his shirt. 

“Come on,” Harley gasps. “Quit stalling, Parker.”

Peter grins, tracing a hand over Harley’s stomach, into the hills and valleys of his muscles. He’s not as defined as Peter is, but he’s hot. Very hot. Peter scoots back a little, pressing his lips to Harley’s stomach. The resulting moan that his boyfriend releases assures him he’s doing a good job. 

He trails his lips over Harley’s navel, enjoying how much he can feel Harley tremble. “I love you too much for my own good, you know?” Peter kisses a new path up Harley’s stomach. “You’re gonna kill me, I swear.”

“You think you’re dying?” Harley gasps. “Christ, Darlin, I swear.” Peter’s breath hitches at how wrecked Harley sounds. 

He licks a stripe up Harley’s abs, and Harley gasps. “Fuck!”

Peter decides to stop torturing him. He scrabbles at Harley’s belt, pulling it open. 

“Finally got with it Parker,” Harley pants. 

Peter responds by tugging Harley’s pants down, leaving him in boxers. He stands up and unbuttons his own pants, pulling them off ungainly. He falls on top of Harley, giggling as he presses furious kisses to his shoulder, neck, and jaw. 

Peter winds a hand into Harley’s hair, tugging lightly before rolling his hips down. Harley moans, shifting and rubbing a knee up the back of Peter’s thigh. 

There’s a knock on the door. “Harley?”

“No,” Harley whines quietly. “Not now!”

“Harley, kid, you got a few projects in the lab that I’m not sure if you want to take home.“

Peter bites on his neck, laughing at Harley’s aborted moan. 

“Uh, Harls?”

“Now’s not really a good time, Tony,” Harley groans. “I’m kinda-  _Peter, fuck_ -”

He stops talking when Peter sticks his hand in Harley’s boxers. 

“Sorry Mr. Stark, can you come back later?” Peter pants. 

“Oh my god,” he can faintly hear. “You know what, I won’t be coming back here ever again.”

Harley chuckles, but it soon turns into a groan as Peter thrusts his hand. “Fuck. You gonna pick up the pace, sweetheart?” His hand trails up Peter’s thigh.

Peter’s response leaves Harley gasping. The heat in the room rises until it’s burning. When there’s finally nothing between them, not even air, when they’re sealed together as close as they can go, Peter can breathe again. He breathes, inhaling the scent around him that’s purely Harley. It’s some strange combination, like flowers and motor oil. 

God, he’s so in love. 

When they finish, he collapses on Harley, who’s fucked out and boneless underneath him. Peter looks up, and laughs at the sight of Harley’s neck.

“What is it?”

Peter smothers another giggle. “I may have gone a little, ah, overboard.”

“Mmm, I don’t care,” Harley murmurs. “Actually, I rather enjoy making homophobes uncomfortable. Besides, if it gets me a show from you like that again, I’m all for whatever you want.”

Peter sighs, tracing the bites and bruises on Harley’s neck. He’s not shocked to find a few on Harley’s stomach as well.

“Well,” Peter whispers. “Maybe next time I’ll put them in a place no one but me can see. I’ve do believe I’ve neglected your thighs so far.”

Harley shifts, licking his lips. “Fuck.”

Peter laughs. “Do you think we permanently scarred Tony?”

“Oh, he’ll be fine,” Harley dismisses. “Better him then Pepper. She’s seen enough of us already.”

Peter drops a kiss on Harley’s jaw. “You have to pack.

“I know,” he sighs. “But I want to stay with you... forever.”

“That sounds nice.” 

Harley rolls on top of him. “I also want to stay on top of you forever.”

“That can be temporarily arranged,” Peter teases. “You do have to put in a formal request though, Mr. Keener.”

“Is that so, Mr. Parker?” Harley taunts. He runs a hand along the inside of Peter’s thigh. “Is this formal enough for you?”

Peter’s breath hitches, and he arches his back. 

Harley grins, noticing the effect of his motions. He trails his tongue around Peter’s chest, licking gentle patterns across his skin. “What about that?”

“Please,” Peter groans. “Baby- please.”

“Please what?”

Peter trembles underneath him as Harley’s hands wander. “You. I need you,  _fuck_ , I need you in me right now-“

Harley thrusts his hips forward, letting the crux of their bodies meet together and gives Peter what he asks for fully, lovingly, and in every way he knows Peter needs. 

It feels like it’s going to be the last and it is, at least for a while. But that doesn’t matter right now. Right now, all that matters is Harley’s hand on his waist, Harley’s teeth when they bite on his lip, and the feeling of this insurmountable passion and chemistry between the two of them. 

When they’re finished, it’s Peter who’s fucked out and boneless this time. Harley’s draped himself over him. “We should get up.”

Peter whines, incapable of words.

Harley chuckles. “I need a shower, and there’s only four hours before my plane leaves. I gotta pack too, Darling.” He slides from the bed, walking into the bathroom. Peter hears the water turn on and sighs. It’s not a sigh of defeat, but contentment. He knows Harley loves him.

The marks on his neck prove it. 

~

The next time he sees Tony, it’s beyond awkward. Harley walks in with his suitcases a moment later, effortlessly cool. “Hey Tony.”

“Are we not gonna talk about how you banged my intern in your bedroom?”

“Nope,” Harley drawls. “And it was more the other way around.”

Tony puts his head in his hands, muffling what probably was a few choice words about why he hates his bratty adopted children. “Alright, just get your shit from your workstation, Keener.”

He laughs maniacally, leaving his suitcases by the door in search for his projects. He takes a few of the most important ones with him, grabbing some spare parts that he doesn’t have at home. He arranges then all carefully in a box, sealing it tight and then walking back and tucking it in his suitcase. He wheels it out of the room, back to the main living space with Peter trailing behind him. 

“Got everything?” Peter asks. He’s rightly wound, tense with the thought of life without Harley. 

Harley stares for a second, enveloping Peter in a hug. “I love you, ok? It’ll be different, but we‘ll survive without each other.”

Peter melts in his arms, burying his head in Harley’s neck that he took such joy in marking just hours before. 

“And then when I finally see you again,” Harley’s voice is raspy in his ear. “I know exactly what I’ll do.”

Peter’s breath hitches. “What?”

“I’ll pull you away from everyone, lock all the doors. I’ll push you on the bed and spend hours dragging the sounds I want from you. No barriers, no limits, just us.”

Peter shivers. “Alright, that’ll keep me going if nothing else will.”

“If you two are talking dirty, please stop,” Natasha asks. “I really don’t want to hear about your sexual adventures.”

Peter scrunches up his nose at ‘sexual adventures’. Harley just laughs, slinking a hand around Peter’s waist and hooking a thumb in his belt loop. 

“Dude, what the hell happened to your neck?” Sam yells from across the room. Peter buries his face in his hands.

“Peter happened,” Harley yells back, and his boyfriend blushes redder then a ripe tomato.

Sam guffaws, turning back to his orange juice. 

Pepper strides into the room, high heels click-clacking authoritatively. “Harley, your flight leaves in almost two hours, so we’re gonna have to book it to the airport. Tony’s not coming in order not to attract a crowd, so it’s going to be you, Peter, me, and Nat instead. And honey, if you could stop manhandling Peter that would be nice to.”

“No, I like it,” Peter proclaims. He seems to realize what he said a second later, blushing again. 

Harley bites his lip, looking over to his boyfriend. “I think I’ll remember that.”

Nat snickers. “We can all hear you when you fuck, you know.”

“WHAT?” Harley and Peter cry. 

“No, we actually can’t I’m just messing with you,” She laughs. 

Pepper stifles a smile, trying to keep up her stiff professionalism upright.

“Harley, you almost ready to go?”

Harley bites his lip, relinquishing his hold on Peter’s waist to grab his luggage. Peter pouts. 

“Yeah,” He says. 

“Bye Keener,” Sam says. “I’m gonna miss you around here.”

The rest of the Avengers who are there deliver their goodbyes, leaving Harley a little shaken. It clicked weeks ago that he’d have to leave Peter, but everyone else? That hadn’t settled in yet. 

“Hey kid,” Tony says. Harley smiles, but it’s bittersweet. “You’re always welcome here, you know? It was great having you around for the summer, regardless of the fact that you corrupted my intern.”

Harley grins, his old smirk coming back. 

“I’m gonna miss you,” Tony says. He offers his hand awkwardly, but Harley pulls him into a hug. Eventually, he lets go. “I’ll miss you too, old man.”

Tony’s eyes look suspiciously glassy when he claps Harley on the shoulder, then turning away. 

Pepper fidgets nervously. “Honey, I’m really sorry, but-“

“We’re coming,” Peter promises. He grabs one of Harley’s suitcases, his other hand grasping his boyfriends. “You ready to go, baby?”

Harley takes one last look around. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

Natasha drives. 

That’s the decision they agree on. Pepper’s heels are a little too awkward for the pedals, and Peter doesn’t trust himself with a car anyway. Besides, he prefers the curve of Harley’s lip to the stresses of driving. 

Peter can feel Harley’s hands on his waist, supporting him as their lips brush gently, once, twice, before connecting. 

It never gets old. Never. Harley is the one thing in the world he will never tire of. 

His hands find their way into Harley’s hair, combing and tugging through the curls.

“I love you,” Harley murmurs. Peter winks. “I know.”

“Did you just-“

“I did.”

Harley laughs, giggling wildly. He grabs the base of Peter’s neck, pulling him in for a strong kiss. 

“Hey,” Nat warns. “If you have sex back there, I’m crashing this car.”

Peter smiles. A few months ago, that comment would make him solely blush and fall silent. Now, it’s just amusing. 

Harley loops his hand through Peter’s, sending a wave of sadness through him. He doesn’t want to let go of the sweet southern boy he loves.

All too soon, they arrive at the airport. 

Natasha and Pepper are discreet enough to avoid anyone recognizing them, Pepper from experience with Tony, and Nat from the fact that she is a literal spy. 

When they arrive at check in, Peter’s trembling. He has to say goodbye. 

Nat goes first, she ruffles Harley’s hair, a crooked grin on her face. “I’ll see you around kid. You’re good fun.”

Pepper hugs him, pulling him tight into her white power-suit. “You’ll always be family, ok honey?”

Harley nods.

Pepper releases her hold on him, smoothing his hair back down. “Good. It’s good for Tony to have someone who can talk back to him who isn’t me sometimes.”

Harley flashes her a grin, and then moves to Peter. “Sweetheart,” he breathes.

Peter grabs the neck of his shirt, hauling him in for a kiss. It’s urgent, desperate. Harley rests his hands on Peter’s jaw. “I love you, ok? It’s not like I could ever forget you, darling.”

“There’s Skype and FaceTime and texting and calling,” Peter murmurs. “You’ll call?”

“Every day if you want me too,” Harley laughs. “Anything for you.”

Peter kisses him again, softer and more measured. Peter presses one last kiss onto Harley’s lips. “Go,” he says.

Harley doesn’t move.

Peter laughs, but it’s choked off by the sudden closed-ness of his throat. “Go, before I drag you back to the tower for another two months.”

Harley flashes one last grin, kisses Peter on she cheek, waves to Nat and Pepper, then walks away, suitcases in tow. He looks back, and Peter’s still there watching him. 

“Fuck,” he whimpers. “Why the fuck is this so hard.” His eyes are wet.

Pepper pulls him into a one-arm hug. “You’ll see him again, baby. I know you will. It’ll be alright.”

Harley Keener is gone. Not forever, not nearly forever, but Peter can’t stop thinking about him.

He probably never will.


End file.
